The lost girls of the 1990's
by Ladyknightchaos
Summary: Two new girls come to Nevernever land with the help of Derek, Peter best friends. One of the girls is also making Peter think in way he never though he would
1. The new girls are here

Peter Pan  
The New Lost Girls  
  
"Uh, I can't believe I got grounded again. I though that after my parents died I wouldn't have to get grounded." A young girl walked down the street she was short, but her denim shorts showed her legs were pure muscles. She stretched her arms up with a yawn her self-less t-shirt with the words 'Caution does not play well with others' came up just enough to show her six-pack, stomach.  
"Yah, I know I think that your probation officer is striker than your parents. Oh I'm sorry that I mentioned your parents." Said another girl her skin was darker than the first one's but she was also short. She had black hair with dark brown highlights, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing denim cut off shorts, which show her well-toned legs, but they weren't as well toned as the first girls. She was wearing a t-shirt that was black, with a picture of a demon on it.  
In the distance the girls heard a bell ring, they looked at each other. Then started running towards the bell. They got into class just as the tardy bell rang. "So you two decided to grace us with your presence today," said their teacher. An old fashion woman who always wore skirts, and believed that all girls should wear them.  
"No, the pleasure is all ours oh, almighty teacher," said the first girl as she pushed her dark-red hair that was a mess as usual out of her eyes.  
"Oh here, we go again." Said one of the students.  
"Come on Toni leave her alone today it's Friday!"  
"Yah, Toni it is Friday. Do want Mrs. Hurl to tell your probation officer that you were making trouble again," said the second girl.  
"Yes, Miss. Toni you should listen to Miss. Rei." Mrs. Hurl said with a smirk on her face. Toni's probation officer was an old friend of hers.  
"Toni, remember the carnival is tonight," said Rei dragging Toni into on of the seat in the back. Toni had been forward to the carnival for months.  
"Oh yah, that's tomorrow," said Toni she shot a look at Mrs. Hurl. "Okay I won't fight with Mrs. Barf today."  
"Thanks," said Rei knowing that Toni always acted tough except when alone with her.  
A young man ran into class. He had beautiful blond hair with crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of denim long pants with a simple dark blue top. Every girl in the class except Toni sighed when he came in. "Sorry, Mrs. Hurl I was having car trouble this morning."  
"It's okay I know it must be hard for you Derek Not having your parents around so I'll let you off." Mrs. Hurl smiled at the young man.  
  
"You who Derek, sit over here." Ashley said she was the most popular girl in school.  
"Um, no thanks Ashley. I think I'll sit by Rei, and Toni," he said sitting down in beside Rei, and in front of Toni. It was no secret that Derek liked Rei, and that the feeling was mutual.  
"Fine if you want to sit by that slut," said Ashley under her breath.  
Toni keen ears heard what Ashley had said. "If anyone's a slut it's you," said Toni as she stood up causing her chair to fall on the ground. "You, stupid, slutty, bitch."  
"But I am not an," Ashley started crying acting as if Toni had slapped her across her face.  
'There she goes again."  
"Come on Toni stop picking on poor Ashley."  
"Thanks you guys," Ashley said as she brushed away her tears. "It's just that yesterday I heard her threaten poor Derek. She said that if he didn't go out with Rei, and stop paying attention to me she would hurt me."  
"What are you talking about Ashley?" Derek said standing up. "I'm going out with Rei because I like her, and not you."  
With a sly smile Ashley said, 'Don't lie Derek remember last week when we kissed, and you said that you loved me."  
"No, I don't you guys believe me, don't you," he said turning to Toni, and Rei. "Just hold," before he could finish his sentence Toni punched him hard in the stomach.  
"You bastard! How dare you hurt Rei!?." Rei was in fact crying on Toni's shoulder.  
"But I didn't." Derek started to say but Ashley ran over, and hugged him.  
"How dare you punch Derek?! You know that his parents are dead. You are an awful person. Isn't that right Der.." Ashley was interrupted by Rei hand slapping her across the face so hard that Ashley actually flew two feet.  
"How dare you say those things about Toni! In case you hadn't heard you spoil rich brat Toni's parents are also dead." Rei ran over, and put her hand on Toni's shoulder. "Today is exactly one year from the day that her parents died."  
"Oh yah, Toni's parents are dead to."  
"HOLD EVERY THING!!!" Yelled Derek as he pried off Ashley, he wanted this problem fixed right then, and there. He ran over, and put his arms around Rei. "I don't care what Ashley says I love Rei. The only reason that I even talk to Ashley is to be nice. Oh and one more thing if anyone here should be treated like a queen, it's Toni!"  
"Wait I thought that Derek was scared Toni,"  
"So Ashley was lying!"  
"Yah that's right she lied, Toni has been through a ton more so if anyone should have special treatment it's her." Derek said beaming with pride.  
"No one has ever treated me special, and I never want anyone to!" Toni yelled she had gone into a full rage. "Who cares if anyone knows that my parents croaked I never cried once, so just leave me the hell alone!" Toni said as she walked towards the door on her way out she stomped on Ashley's, and Mrs. Hurls foot as hard as she could, which was really hard. She opened the door turned gave everyone a cold stare, then slammed the door shut.  
"See everyone that Toni's crazy she just hurt me, and our poor innocent teacher for no reason." Ashley ran over to Mrs. Hurl helping her up. "Well at least she left now back to me, and Derek."  
"There is no me, and you, Ashley. There's, a me, and Rei, but no me, and you." Derek said as he walked towards the door with holding Rei's hand. They quietly opened the door, and walked out.  
When they had walked out the door Ashley stood up supporting her self on a desk acting as if to be injured. "It's Toni's fault. Rei use to be a nice girl but Toni has made her mean, and poor Derek is so worried over my safety he's playing along. We have got to stop her tomorrow when she comes to school let's have the dean expel her."  
"YAH!!!" The classed yelled as a smug grin came over Ashley's face. I make you mine Derek, and I'll get Toni, and your little girl friend too.  
***********  
Rei was holding Derek's hand as she ran down the street. "Um, Rei how exactly do you know where Toni is." Derek said as he ran.  
"Toni's my best friend, and I know her like the back of my hand." Said Rei with a smile.  
"Good so at least one of us know what the hell's going on inside of that little head of hers. Personally she confuses the crap out of me."  
"Well that is what most people think when they first meet Toni."  
"But I haven't just meet her I have been here for a while."  
"I know but a year isn't enough time to get to know Toni."  
Derek came to a halt with a startled look on his face. "Has it already been a year?"  
"Yup! One year tomorrow. Remember you came the first day of the carnival."  
"Oh yah. I did," said Derek as he grabbed Rei's hand. "Come on lets find Toni before she kills anyone." Rei shook her head, and started running along side Derek.. I have to go back tomorrow. I made a promise to him. I told him that I would stay for only one year, and then I would come back. But. he looked at Rei. I  
"There she is," said Rei pointing to a tree. They ran up to see Toni on the highest branch staring at something. Derek, and Rei looked the way that she was looking. It was the carnival setting up.  
"Looks like they'll have a few big rides," said Toni jumping down the tree with her cat like grace. "They'll have a few medium one, and of corse bunch of baby ones. They still seem to have their old games." Finally Toni reached the ground. "How did you know I'd be here," she said leaning up against the tree.  
"I know that this is your favorite spot in the whole town." Rei said putting a hand on Toni's shoulder.  
Toni shook Rei's hand off, "Yah well on some night you can almost see Never-never land."  
"Don't tell me you believe in Never-never land,' said Derek with his hands on his hips.   
"I know it sounds lame but," said Toni sinking to the ground. "When my parents died, I prayed that someone would come, and take me to Never- never land."  
"I know Toni," said Rei. "Come on don't get all sad you know that when you're sad I start to cry." Toni looked at Rei with the saddest expression on her face, and Rei looked like she was about to cry.  
"Stop it both of you," said Derek in a strong voice. "If you want to go to Never-never then you can go. Oh sorry Rei I forgot that you have parents."  
Toni, and Rei looked at each other, then Rei shook her head. "Actually she doesn't," said Toni in a cool calm voice.  
"What are you talking about I have meet her parents, sure they are kind of young?' Derek looked over to see Toni shaking her head back, and forth.  
"They are Rei's sister, and brother-in-law." Toni said in a make of fact tone  
"Wait then what happened to your parents," said Derek as he grabbed Rei's hands.  
"My father died in a plane crash right before I was born, and my mom died in child birth. My sister was already married so she took me in." Rei said as she held back tears. "I don't really have any parents."  
"So what were you saying about Never-never land Derek?" Toni said as she climbed up to the first branch of the tree swiftly.  
"If you two really want to go to Never-never land then pack a bag full of every thing you can't live without, and meet me here tomorrow morning." Derek said as he ran off towards his apartment.  
"Come down Toni, I need to get home." Rei said as she smoothed out her shirt. "I'm sure that you need to get home too."  
"Actually I don't," she said as she descended the tree, she put both hands behind her head. "My parol officer is at some weekend get away, so I'm free."  
"Well you needed to pack anyway." Rei retorted, as she grabbed Toni's arm pulling her away from the tree.  
"Fine, but could I drop off my bag in the early morning?" Toni said in a sweet voice.  
"Don't do the puppy eyes," Rei yelled covering her eyes. "You can drop off your bag."  
"Thanks a ton," said Toni dancing around her friend. "Looks like, this is where I let you go. See you tomorrow!" Toni then took off at a run, Rei sighed heavily.  
I think I know why Derek said she's a mystery. Some times even I don't know what's going inside that little head of hers. Rei though, she sighed again.   
********************  
Toni was running at full speed towards her house. Her red hair was flying behind her, like a cape. Beads of sweat ran all over her body. Her body started to trier, yet she didn't slow down even in slightest bit. she though with a small smile came upon her face. She entered the park. she thought as she rocketed over the bushes, and benches that were placed threw out the park. When she finally exited the park, her whole top was soaked in sweat. After ten more minutes of strenuous running she reached her apartment building.  
"Excuse me," Toni said to the elderly woman in the hall.  
"Oh hello, Toni," she commented, not even turning around.  
Toni as opened up the door to the stairs. Toni lived on the top floor which was the tenth. With a deep breath she started up the stairs. She only touched every other step. After another three minutes of this she finally got to her floor. She flung open the door nearly hitting a young couple.  
"Girl!" The guy said.  
Toni grinded to a stop. "The names Toni asshole, not girl!" Toni said as she slowly turned around. The guy was about a foot taller, and muscular. But he had a bottle of beer in one hand. "If you get into, a fight your going to lose," Toni said, then turned to leave. The guy ran up, and stood in front of Toni.  
"What makes yo say that runt!" He said putting his face a foot away from Toni's. All of a sudden another guy yanked the first guys face away.  
"Michael, this is one girl that you don't want to piss off." The guy said pushing his friend away. Toni sighed walked to her door, and opened it.  
After a quick shower Toni decided to start packing. She opened up her first drawer to find just what she accepted. Two pairs of denim short, and one pair of long blue jeans. With a sigh she took them out, and placed them on the floor. Then she open up the second drawer this on only had two shirts one was a long sleeve red top with a black cat on it. The next shirt was on of Toni's favorites, it was a no-sleeve black top. It looked plain, and simple, but on Toni it fit perfectly. A though struck Toni, "What in the seven hells am I going to put this in." She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Duh, my backpack." Toni leaned over, grabbed her backpack, and opened it up. With a slight flick of the twist Toni dumped the contents on the floor. She then carelessly tossed her cloths in it. "Now I know that I have a couple more shirts around here somewhere." Toni opened up her closet, and found three more shirts, she threw them in the backpack as well. Then she reached under her bed, and pull out a box. She carefully opened in up to reveal a black leather vest. This she carefully placed in the backpack.  
There was a knock at the door. Then a sweet voice, "Toni dear are you in there?"  
Toni ran to the door, and opened it quickly. "Yah, I'm here Mrs. Sweet," said Toni as she undid the locks, and opened the door. An elderly woman came in. She was Toni's height, and was wearing a black shirt, and a pair of dark-blue jean pants.  
"So that devil of an probation officer gone," said Mrs. Sweet as she stepped into Toni's apartment.  
"Yah, she's gone for the weekend," said Toni is a carefree voice.  
"So," she said with a wicked smile on her face. "Can you go out tonight with me, and party?"  
With a laugh Toni said with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry,. But tomorrow I got up early. First I have to go visit my parents then I am planning on going to do something." Toni looked away from Mrs. Sweet with a sad expression.  
"Your leaving, aren't you," she said in a calm voice. All Toni could do was shake her head. Mrs. Sweet had always been there for her, no matter what happened. Mrs. Sweet, made Toni turn around, and look at her. "Toni it's okay I always knew one day you would leave. You were meant to have adventures. Just do me a favor."  
"I'll do you anything," Toni said with her sincerest voice.  
'Don't ever come back!" Toni was startled at what the old women had said, did she never want to see her again. "If you come back they'll never let you go. So when you leave promise me you won't come back, swear."  
"I swear I will never return to this place," said Toni looking at the floor. Mrs. Sweet kissed Toni's forehead.  
"Have a good time," she said as she walked out of the apartment in full knowledge that she would never see Toni again. After she shut the door Toni heated, some chicken, then fell fast asleep. 


	2. Disclalmer

Disclaimer, sorry forgot to put one up! I don't own anything to do with Peter Pan, and if you think I do you need more help than me, and that's saying something. The next chapter will be out today, or tomorrow! 


	3. The night before

"What the hell are you doing Toni," said Rei as Toni jumped in her window.  
  
"You said I could come, and drop off my back-pack didn't you," said Toni sitting down on the door with a great sigh, she then dropped her backpack with a thud.  
  
"So Toni what the hell did you put in the backpack," Rei said trying to look into in as Toni kept it just out of her reach. "Toni do you have something in there that I shouldn't see." Toni nodded her head. "Okay, spill what did you put in there," Rei said, and than gave Toni an evil glare.  
  
"Okay, fine just don't do the glare," Toni said giving her backpack up to be inspected. The Rei glare was one of the few things that scared Toni. Rei saw that the backpack was a complete mess so she decided to dump it. Out came a couple shirt and pants nothing unusual. Then some food peanut butter, candy, and some other food. Then what Rei had been looking for, 3 short knives, and 2 longer daggers like knifes?  
  
"Toni what have I told you about these things," Rei said putting everything back in the bag, so they all fit.  
  
"Well Derek never said what we are going so I have to be ready for anything," Toni said sitting back on her heels.  
  
"Yah, but we have to trust him," Rei said as she started to get dressed.  
  
"Wrong, you have to trust to trust I just want to get out of this place." Toni said as she stood up, and walked towards the window. "I'm going to go, see you at the fair later kay!!!" Toni yelled as she jumped out the window, and ran away for the house.  
  
"Whatever," Rei mumbled as she got dress, and prepared for the interesting day ahead.  
  
Sorry it's so short not a lot of time right now. 


	4. The fair

Sorry but I went away on vacation. It was really fun there were these padded walls that I got to bounce one, and this really nice jacket. The only problem w/it was it kinda hard to get off.  
  
Okay on w/the story.  
  
"YYYAAAHHH!!" Rei yelled as she spun around on the little teacups. She had been at the fair most of the day with Derek, but no sign of Toni. As they got off the ride Rei turned to Derek, "I wonder where on earth Toni is she loves fair she should be here."  
  
"Hey did you hear there's some chick who kicking butt at all of the games."  
  
"Yah, she has a ton off prizes, and giving all of them away."  
  
"No way I want to get one for y girl friend, and say I won it."  
  
"Toni?" Derek said looking at Rei, she just nodded.  
  
"Let's go," Rei said and set off towards the game booths. When they got there they saw a large group of people around Toni who was throwing balls at milk bottles with all the power she had. The man went to give her a stuff animal but she just waved her hand, and went on to the next gam. "TONI!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs. Toni quickly spun to face who had called her name.  
  
"REI!" Toni yelled, and ran over to her friend and gave her an incredibly tight hug.  
  
"Hey don't I even get a hello," Derek said crossing his arms.  
  
"Sorry Derry, Hi how are you this lovely day." Toni said holding in a laugh, while Rei giggled.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you want to go with me, stop calling that."  
  
"Hey, first you tell me where we are going, then I will decide I will call you Derry." Toni stood defiantly with a look in her eyes that was just asking Derek if he was stupid enough to go against her.  
  
"Yah Derek you didn't even tell me where in the world we are going," Rei said with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well do you guys promise to believe me," Derek said with a very serious look in his face. Both of the girls nodded. "Okay we are going to Never- Never land."  
  
"Uh sure,' Toni said. "Rei maybe you should check him temp."  
  
"No I am telling the truth." Derek said. "I show you two."  
  
And I'll stop there sorry I know I'm evil but I can't help it. Please if you like my work check out my orginal story on  
  
No one has read it. WWAAAHHH!! 


	5. the carnival

AHHHHHHHHH I am sooo sorry pulls out some fans hit me if u want but my computer got major screwed up sooo sorry I nearly forgot till I saw the peter pan movie swoons OHHHHH GOD I LOVED IT sooo on w/the story except updates every week or so from now on demons honor.  
  
Toni, Rei, and Derek all sat in the faros wheel. The two girls looking at Derek impatiently.  
  
"Well come on Derek. How do we know your telling the truth." Toni spat out wanting to know if this guy could make her dreams come true.  
  
"OH Peter is going to have my head for this." Derek mumbled then picked up his backpack, and stuck his hand inside. "It's okay please come out now." As Derek said this a streak of blue light shot out of the bag and stopped right in front of Rei's face.  
  
"Oh my god is it a.a." Rei said looking at the fairy. She was in a short blue dress that sparkled as she moves. Her hair was brown but she had blue eyes. Instead of acting mean which Rei had except after reading all the Peter Pan novel she sat on Rei's finger, and smiled.  
  
"Yes sweetie it's a fairy. Her names Bell." Derek said smiling as Toni manually shut her jaw. Then jumped basically onto Derek.  
  
"Okay buddy your taking Rei, and I there right now." Toni said a fist balled up tight.  
  
"OKAY OKAY!" Derek yelled and they got off the faros wheel. Toni running into the woods, Derek trailing behind, and Rei holding little Bell skipping along.  
  
"Sooo how do we do this." Toni asked almost out of breath but not quite yet.  
  
"Well we have to wait for someone." Derek said and he hears the tree rustle knowing it could be only one young man.  
  
"Jes Derek what do you think your doing bringing girls along. You know all they do is fight." A voice said from the tree, Rei walked over to Derek who circled an arm around her. Toni on the other hand got into a fighting stance.  
  
"It's just Toni that fights not Rei." Derek said laughing as he saw Peter jump out of the tree. In his normal outfit. Now most people think Peter Pan walks around in tights, and in a shirt. Now how do u think that would work climbing around on trees, and flying. No Peter Pan wear's somewhat normal cloths. I pair of semi tight fitting cut of jeans, and a dark green almost wife beater like top.  
  
"We'll I take it you to beautiful lady wish to come with me." Peter said leaning against a tree moving his sword out of the way.  
  
"I am no Lady," said Toni relaxing slightly. "Just show me what to do and I will do it."  
  
"OH really you think you could get yourself all the way to never never land. With your lack of trust of anybody you couldn't get off the ground." Peter said smirking as a fist solidly collided with his jaw.  
  
"Okay so maybe I don't trust people besides Rei give me one good reason to trust anyone." Toni said her anger rising second by second.  
  
"Derek could Bell just put Toni to sleep then Peter could just carry her." Rei whispered to Derek. Bell over heard it and spun around Toni.  
  
"Hey why do I fell so," and like that Toni had fall onto of Peter and was sound asleep.  
  
"Why the Hell should I take this Hell cat." Peter said after they got Toni off your Peter he had examined his now bruised face.  
  
"Easy if Toni doesn't go Rei doesn't go. If Rei doesn't go I don't go." Derek said stubbornly.  
  
"Ohh fine," said Peter swiftly picking Toni up in his arms. "But I swear if she hits me while I am flying I'll drop her." With that Peter took off into the air.  
  
"Don't worry Peter would never drop her. He's a good guy just not use to people especial girl not following his lead." Derek told Rei as they flew away to never never land.  
  
"Well then with Toni there he'll have to get use to it." Rei said giggling and falling asleep just like her best friend.  
  
Okay tell me what do u think! 5 posts gets u all another chapter. BTW I use flames for fire balls so don't even try. 


End file.
